The Hedgehog Who Cried HELP!
by Cross Rabbit
Summary: This is a story that I wrote about Sonicabuse. Don't get me wrong, I love Sonic, but I just wanted to try this. So R&R please!


Hi again all of my beautiful fans! I'm here again with my newest fic, The Hedgehog Who Cried Help. This is a fic that was inspired by my friend Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Lifeform. It is a Sonic-basher and will get a little more funny a little later. So read and review please. If you want to be added, send meyour characters info including Name, age, gender, species, likes, dislikes,and whether or not you want them to likeSonic.Again, enjoy, read, and review!

Melony Carey (c) to Me- Species: Rabbit. Appearance: All white with red eyes and brown hair. She alternates her clothes, but usually wears a yellow tank top and red shorts. Is always in something red with white fingerless gloves and red and white Sketchers. HATES SKIRTS AND DRESSES! Age: 15 Nicknames: Mel, Melon head, Melly, Skater Chic. Likes: Skating, skateboarding, shopping, videogames, the beach, hanging out with friends, making new friends, chao, showing off skate tricks, and being loved. Dislikes: When people get more attention that she does (but she can deal with it), the fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend, being alone or bored, confined spaces, carrots (kinda uncommon for a rabbit, eh?).

Gahlik The Echidna (c) to Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Lifeform- gender: male. Species: Echidna. Likes: Sonic and co. (accept Sonic. I am always trying to kill/hurt or any other way I can mess with him) video games, Chao. (Have 1 of my/his own. His name is Phantom. He is a translucent white chao with no legs, so he looks like a ghost), Grapes, apples, the beach, Ohio, Kings Island. Dislikes: SONIC, SONIC, and SONIC! Being in the same room as Sonic, eating with Sonic, talking to Sonic, anything that has to do with Sonic, and that's about it. Appearance: Black with yellow streaks. Quills curve down like Knuckle's do. Stories I/he is in (that I, Shadow The Hedgehog the Ultimate Lifeform, wrote): Sonic Truth or Dare, The Future. Other info: Mastered the art of voodoo; has a sonic doll that he usually stabs. picks it up and stabs it Sonic: (screams from nowhere) AAAAHHHH OUCH! Eyes: crimson.

**The Hedgehog Who Cried "HELP!"**

Chapter 1

Melony sat on her bed, bored out of her mind. Things had been like this for the past week, since her roommate left on a photography expedition. She missed Mia, a lot. They always had fun because Mia would always think of things they could do.

Melony stood up and walked across the room, her bare feet sinking into the cream-colored shag carpeting. She walked out of the room and down the stairs.

'This house is too big for one person,' she thought. She went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Nothing seemed appealing to her. She decided maybe she would go for a run on her skateboard, just around the block and back.

The white rabbit went upstairs and changed, putting on a red and white fleece jogging suit, her red fingerless gloves, and her red and white Sketchers. She grabbed her board, and was out the door.

A little ways down the sidewalk, she noticed 2 cars that seemed to be headed right for each other. She watched in horrified shock as the cars collided, one driver flying through the windshield of his car. This driver appeared to be a hedgehog, no more than 16 years of age, blue, wearing nothing but a pair of very fancy red sneakers and white gloves.

Melony picked up her skateboard, and ran to the hedgehog. Upon arriving at the scene of the incident, she met with the other driver, and black furred and yellow streaked echidna, with very nice crimson colored eyes, and wearing a pair of sneakers and gloves.

"Is he dead?" the echidna asked.

Melony put let her large white ear flap down over the hedgehog's chest. Hearing a steady heart-beat, she said, "No. I think he's just unconscious."

"Dang!" The echidna spoke. "I thought I finally got him this time."

"Are you crazy! We're you actually _trying_ to kill him!"

"Well...yeah, more or less."

"Why?" Melony stood up and brushed her back-length brown hair back behind her shoulder.

The echidna stood also. "By the way, my name's Gahlik. And this guy is Sonic the Hedgehog. I was trying to kill him because... well...I just don't like him."

"You were trying to kill THE Sonic the Hedgehog, just because you don't like him?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't get your name."

"Melony. Melony Carey." The two shook hands, Melony a bit more hesitant to take this obvious lunatics hand. "Well we can't just leave him here."

"Why not?"

"Because he looks half-dead and my conscience won't allow it. Please, just help me carry him back to my house. He can stay there until he wakes up."

"Do I really have to touch that thing?"

"If you don't mind. Look, I promise that if you help me, you won't have to deal with him anymore once we get him to my house. Once he's safe, you can leave. Deal?"

"Fine." So Melony put her skateboard under her arm and grabbed Sonic's arms and Gahlik hesitantly took his feet. The two walked down the sidewalk a little ways until Melony instructed Gahlik to stop. She lowered Sonic's head gently onto the porch as she rummaged through her pockets to find the key. Once she found them she unlocked the door, picked Sonic up again, and walked into the huge house.

Melony instructed Gahlik to lay Sonic on the couch. He did, rather roughly, and Melony thanked him.

"You're welcome."

"Y'know, you can leave now," Melony informed Gahlik as she put her skateboard down and took off her jacket, revealing her trademark yellow tank top. Gahlik found himself staring slightly, but shook it off and sat in an arm chair.

She walked over to Sonic and sat on the couch next to him, wiping the thin line of blood running from his mouth.

"So...Gahlik was it?" Melony said breaking the silence in the room but never looking up from examining the still unconscious Sonic.

"Yeah."

"What do you have against Sonic?"

"I don't know. I just never really liked the guy. Then it evolved from not liking him, to hating him, to loathing him entirely..."

"O...k... Well, I'm going to go get something to patch him up. Please try not to kill him while I'm upstairs?"

"I make no promises, but I'll _try_." Melony then proceeded to go upstairs, casting one last look at the black and yellow hedgehog before disappearing up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Gahlik sat on the couch for about 2 seconds after Melony was gone before he could take being in the room with the blue hero any longer.

He suddenly pulled a small Sonic doll and a butcher knife out of no where and began to poke and prod - and even stab occasionally - the doll in separate places. As he poked the doll making the stuffing in it ooze out, the real Sonic began to bleed in the identical places.

Melony began to descend the stairs with a white box with a red cross on it in her hands. She caught sight of Gahlik with the doll and knife and decided to question it.

"What are you doing, Gahlik?" She said once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Just testing."

"Testing what?"

"Testing to see if he still bleeds right."

Melony gave him the strangest look. He just kept poking and prodding and stabbing the doll until Sonic was bleeding a lot more than before. When he raised the knife in an attempt to stab the doll one last, good, hard time, Melony grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't. I understand that you don't like him, but at least let him wake up before you try to kill him, please?" She begged.

Gahlik looked at his wrist that was caught in Melony's gloved paw. When she let him go, he swept the knife across Sonic's face one more time, and then put the knife and doll back from wherever he got it.

"Thank you," Melony said as she kneeled beside Sonic and began to patch him. Half way through, the silence was starting to get to her. "So where do you live?"

"Who, me?" Gahlik said.

"Yeah. Where do you live?"

"Not too far from here. I was just coming to visit my friend Spark when I saw Sonic, and decided to take care of some...unfinished business."

"You mean trying to kill him?"

"Basically. Not so much as kill, as hurt him really badly."

"That's nice...I guess."

Another long silence. (Is anyone else seeing a pattern?)

"I saw you on a skateboard," Gahlik stated randomly, breaking the silence. "You any good?"

"You bet," Melony said with a smirk, applying the last bandage. "There, all done."

"Can I continue what I was doing now?"

"I'd appreciate it if you let those cuts heal, before you make new ones. You hungry?"

"Kind of."

"Well, we have food if you want me to make you something."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was going to make myself some spaghetti tonight. I can make enough for 2 if you want to stay."

"That depends; are you a good cook?"

"I do alright. Let me put this up. You can go in the den if you want and watch TV," Melony said as she once again disappeared up the stairs.


End file.
